


Take This Job and Shove It

by kijilinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hawaii, Retirement, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2045: Dean Winchester retires. Or tries to, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Job and Shove It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jensen Ackles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jensen+Ackles).



Maui.

Second largest island in Hawaii.

Beautiful beaches. Beautiful people (and the occasional tourist).

And no monsters.

Dean Winchester reclined on a brightly-colored beach towel and sighed, arms behind his head as the enormous umbrella dipped to shade him from the late afternoon sun. "I have earned this," he sighed in relief. For once, there had been quiet for several years. The demons were keeping to themselves. The angels were playing harps or whatever it was they did up there. The monsters were staying put or getting taken out by younger hunters. Sam was chasing his new grandbabies around Austin. And Dean?

Dean could finally relax.

A shadow passed near him and Dean tipped his sunglasses up to peer at the silhouette above him. Definitely female, from the outline, but the sun and his vision combined to make features hard to make out. "You ordered the Golden Glow?"

"Mmm, yes I did." Dean sat up and reached for his wallet. The beach tender smiled at him and waited patiently while he fished out currency and handed up enough to cover the drink and her tip. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sugar," she smiled and Dean did a double-take. She was dimpling in his general direction, which made him smile wistfully. She was younger than Sam's oldest son, entirely off-limits, but he appreciated the flirting anyway. He nodded to her as she walked away, then settled back into the sand with his drink.

It had been so very long since he'd felt there was just a chance to breathe. Dean took a deep breath of the salty air, sipped his drink, enjoyed the warm sand and the sun. Everything was just perfect.

In the depth of his knapsack in the sand beside him, something buzzed. And then buzzed again. And again. Dean sighed and reached into the bag, retrieving his cell phone. He glanced at the display. "Spencer Bathory," he muttered and shook his head. It was one of Ben's aliases. Anyone else and Dean would have just let the phone ring, but hearing from Ben was worth the interruption of his vacation. "Ben?"

"Hi, Dean," Ben Braeden answered. "Sorry to bug you, but I've got a quick question."

"Shoot."

"There's a weird knocking in the engine--"

"Checked the rod bearings?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to be that."

"Mmm." Dean sipped his drink and considered. "Is this in the Pulsar?"

"No, the Jeep."

"Is it a knocking or a tapping?"

There was a long pause that made Dean grin. Finally, Ben asked, "What's the difference?"

"Does it happen more when you accelerate? Is it a deep sound or a higher, clicking, tapping sound?"

"Oh," Ben seemed to brighten. "It's more like a tapping, then."

"Check the oil pressure. And check the upper drive train. Sounds like something's worn out up there." 

"Alright, I'll try that." Ben paused and the silence stretched almost to the point of discomfort before Ben spoke again, "I... thanks, Dean."

"Anytime, Ben." Dean closed his eyes and smiled, "I mean that. Anytime."

"Enjoy your trip," Ben smiled.

"I am," Dean grinned back. "Say hi to your mother for me. And to Ellie."

"I will. I... bye, Dean."

"Bye, Ben." Dean tapped the phone off and kept his eyes closed with a soft sigh and a warm smile. "I love you, too, son."


End file.
